Gabrielle Aelez : Premiers pas à Poudlard
by WiiZzy
Summary: Gabrielle Aelez, jeune fille de grande banalité, verra sa vie changer lorsqu'une chouette, en plein jour, lui déposera un mystérieux courrier. Changement d'identité SS . Don Spécial. Au temps de HP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**

**  
**Les personnages, les lieux et les divers autres noms se rapportant à la magie ne sont pas miens mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, Gabrielle Aelez, quelques personnages et l'histoire sortent de mon esprit.

Je me charge aussi de la correction. Si vous trouvez une _grosse _faute qui traine par là. N'hésitez pas à m'avertir !

**Mon p'tit mot :**

Hell'How.

Je vous présente ma toute première fic'. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'y ai mit tout mon amour en tout cas [ça fait un p'tit peu cliché... Ah, bon ?!].

'Fin voilà, Bonne lecture à tous !

__________

**Prologue.**

Je m'appelle Gabrielle Aelez, et je suis une fille peu ordinaire.

Ma différence ne se situe pas au plan physique. Certes, on ne peut pas dire que je sois banale. Être brune aux yeux bleu, plutôt mince [voir maigre] et de taille moyenne, ne fait cependant pas de moi une fille au physique extraordinaire.

Vous ne trouverez pas non plus mon p'tit truc en plus, du côté mental, même si

je peux paraître un peu renfermée, timide et solitaire, ça ne fait pas de moi un cas à part ?! Et puis, vous allez apprendre à me connaître et vous allez m'aimez [enfin, j'espère].

Pour revenir à nos moutons, je crois que le suspense a assez duré.

Pour commencer, je suis une sorcière; c'est déjà peu courant [vous ne pouvez pas me dire le contraire, je suis sure que vous n'en connaissiez pas avant].

Mais même pour les sorciers, je suis différente : en effet, j'ai un don. Je peux savoir ce que vous pensez de moi, TOUT ce que vous pensez de moi : cela s'appelle la télépathie. Ce don me permet de m'introduire dans vos pensées, de savoir ce que vous voulez me dire avant même que vous ayez ouvert la bouche, de percez tous vos petits secrets.

Cela ressemble un petit peu à la légilimencie, mais la télépathie est un don que l'on possède à la naissance et qui se déclenche à l'anniversaire de nos onze ans à la condition que l'on possède une baguette.

Le seul bémol, et il est de taille, il faut bien le dire c'est qu'il doit y avoir un lien avec ma personne pour que je puisse accéder aux pensées enfouies et aux secrets cachés [rassuré ?!].

Je sais donc tout sur... Moi.

Mais ça n'a pas que des avantages... Au contraire.


	2. I : Surprise douloureuse

**Chapitre I :** Surprise douloureuse.

Tout à commencer pendant l'été de ma onzième année, le dimanche 16 août 1992 plus précisément. J'étais en train de faire à manger pour mon père lorsqu'une chouette est entrée par la fenêtre entrouverte.

C'était la première fois que je voyais une chouette pendant la journée, mais aussi la première fois que j'en voyais une rentrer par la fenêtre sans foncer dans la vitre.

Mais ce n'était pas tout : elle vint se poser sur mon épaule et me tendit la patte à laquelle était accroché... Une lettre. [Une vraie chouette postale].

A ce moment là, je doutais sérieusement de ce que je voyais. C'était peut- être une hallucination [aiiiie]. Nan. Une blague ? [qui en serait capable ?] Personne en vue. C'est beaucoup trop tordu pour être de mes amis, et trop ingénieux et long à mettre en place, pour être de mes ennemis [cela va de soi].

Après cet interlude spirituel d'environ dix minutes [Hum, Hum.], je revenais donc à mon courrier. Après tout, c'était la meilleure façon de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je décrochais donc délicatement la lettre de la patte de la chouette et entreprit d'y lire l'adresse, écrite semble-t-il à l'aide d'une plume et d'encre de couleur verte émeraude : Mlle Gabrielle Aelez, 7 rue de Séraphin, dans la cuisine, Bretagne, France. Une adresse avec l'endroit où je suis. C'est de plus en plus étonnant.

Pressée d'en savoir plus, je me jetais donc sur la lettre.

_Mlle __Aelez,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des équipements nécessaires au bon dérou__lement de votre scolarité._

_Vous recevrez un __billet de __train pour la voie 9/4 à King's Cross, Londres, pour accéder au Poudlard Express qui partira à 9h précise le 1er septembre._

_Ci-joint votre liste de fournitures._

_  
Veuillez croire en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe  
_

La liste de fourniture était quand à elle composée d'objets hétéroclites, tout en étant parfaitement accordée avec l'idée du monde sorcier donnée dans les livres :_  
_

_Voici la liste des effets que vous devez acheter dans Le Monde extérieur afin de pouvoir circulez dans l'école :_

_- 2 Robes de Poudlard (noire)  
- 1 chapeau pointu de Poudlard (noir)  
- 1 baguette magique  
- 1 Chaudron Standard  
- 1 Balance  
__  
Vous pouvez avoir un oiseau et un animal mais une volière est à votre disposition à Poudlard pour votre courrier._

_Il est rappelé que la possession d'un balai est interdite aux élèves de 1__ère __année._

Je venais de finir ma lecture lorsque mon père entra dans la pièce. La chouette toujours posée sur le dossier d'une chaise attendait une réponse. L'enveloppe posée au centre de la table en évidence. Je tenais la lettre dans la main, une esquisse de sourire sur mes lèvres.

Warren Aelez n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier. C'était un homme dur, froid et parfois, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux comme une trace de folie.

Mais ce jour-là, la folie n'était pas caché. D'une voix sèche il me demanda si j'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Je ne m'étonnais plus de rien au sujet de mon père, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais perdue. Il savait tout. Il ne m'avait rien dit.

Une violente claque me fit revenir sur terre. Mon père était à présent devant moi. Une haine indescriptible gravé sur son visage d'habitude si inexpressif. Je l'avais déjà vu comme ça. Mais jamais contre moi. Dire que j'étais effrayée eût été un euphémisme. J'étais totalement morte de trouille.

Sans que je puisse m'y attendre, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur mon corps. Je ne savais plus quand je m'étais mise en position foetal. A vrai dire, je ne savais plus rien, si ce n'est la douleur que produisait les coups de fouet sur mon dos. Tout à coup, je ne ressentis qu'une douleur sans fin.

Une porte claqua. Une chouette s'envola.

J'étais seule et en vie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Je sentais qu'il me fallait des soins et vite. Epuisée moralement et physiquement, je sombrais dans un sommeil, bercé de cauchemars. _  
_


End file.
